


Sacrifice

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Series: Save Me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: “I’m not leaving her!”





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my previous fic "Fix You".  
> Please read that one first.

_“Sammy!”_ Dean yelled and ran to Sam. He was lying on the floor after he exorcised the demon out of that poor guy. Dean was busy trying to get the victims to safety.

_“Sammy! Talk to me!”_ Dean knelt down, Sam’s head in his lap while Sam was still out cold. Dean searched for a pulse and thankfully found one.

He patted Sam’s cheek in hopes he would come back around and it worked. Slowly, Sam opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before he looked around, a puzzled expression on his face. As if he tried to remember what just happened.

_“That was a tough one.”_  Sam cleared his throat and grinned at his brother.

_“Tell me about it, Snow White.”_ The color on Dean’s face was back upon seeing that his brother was ok.  _“I’m just glad I didn’t have to kiss you awake.”_

_“Not funny.”_ Sam looked worriedly at Dean before Dean helped him back up on his feet.

_“Oh, c’mon Sammy, it’s funny. A little? It’s the second time you fainted after a demon exorcism. Are you going to keep doing that?”_  Dean stood there and looked at the man in front of him, there was nothing they could have done for him anymore.

_“No, Dean. I mean it. It’s not funny!”_  Sam was annoyed with Dean. It’s true, it was the second time it happened and Sam had the feeling that it only happens when the demon is really strong and he had the feeling that they get stronger by the minute.  _“He said something to me before I sent him back to hell.”_

_“What did he say?”_  Sam triggered Dean’s interest.

Sam looked down to his feet, trying to remember and wondering how he could tell this to his brother.

_“Sam! What did he say?”_  Dean demanded answers.

_“They are trying to break us, Dean. They will go after everything we love until we give them what they want. Us.”_  Sam exchanged looks with Dean. The air got thick around them, it makes both of them harder to breathe, or at least it felt a lot like suffocating to Dean.

_“Son of a bitch!”_  Dean shouted as he ran out to his car. He got in and was joined by Sam while he dialed the number and turned on the engine at the same time.

The ride felt too long as Dean was still trying to reach someone on the phone. He was nervously trying to dial over and over, his gaze fixed on the street ahead. Sam sat there in silence, he wouldn’t know what to say. There’s nothing he could have said to make things better. He didn’t ask Dean where he was heading because he knew the answer, even if Dean might not have known it until now.

* * *

You unwrapped the towel from around your head and began to brush your hair. The hot shower was what you needed after a long day at work. While you were in the master bathroom, you could hear your phone vibrating on your night stand but you decided that whoever it was, they could wait. After what happened with Dean a couple of days ago, you haven’t heard anything from him since. Hell, you didn’t even know if he’s still alive and you doubt that it was him calling you, he never did. You knew that you should probably call him, tell him the news. You just need to muster up enough courage to do so.

* * *

When Dean and Sam reached the house, the lights were all out. Sam knew who’s living here. He had been here before. When they weren’t hunting, he could always count on it that Dean would open the door, when he came knocking. It’s the second home to him, maybe the only home that counts apart from Sam. Dean jumped out of the car and rushed to the door as Sam couldn’t get out fast enough.

* * *

Queen’s  _ **“Save Me”**_  playing loudly in the background as you sang to the chorus while you brush your hair.

_“Save me, save me, save me. I can’t face this life alone.”_ Singing, you put the hair brush down and spread toothpaste on your toothbrush, before you began to brush your teeth, still humming to the tune of the song.

* * *

_“Do you have a key?”_  Sam asked when he walked up to the porch behind Dean as Dean was turning the doorknob in his hand.

_“Nope.”_  He answered and pulled out a lock picker from his pants.

_“You can’t just pick the lock, Dean! What if she’s asleep? There’s no sign that the demons had been here yet. Why scare her?”_  Sam tried to talk some sense into Dean while he picks at the lock.

_“Sammy, do me a favor?”_  Dean looked back to Sam, annoyance on his face.  _“Get the gear and come in. Do what you have to do to keep them out and if they’re here, we’ll keep them in. I’ll check on her.”_ With that, Dean was already in and left Sam to pick up the things and secure the doors and windows.

Once inside, Dean took a look around. It was silent, apart from the music that was playing upstairs. He walked up the stairs, the iron knife in one hand, holy water in the other. Dean saw a flicker of light illuminating the hallway when he walked to the door and opened it up carefully. The bedroom was empty but he could see her in the bathroom, brushing her teeth. His heart lit up and an overwhelming feeling washed over him. Relieve. That was what he felt.

* * *

You were looking into the mirror, seeing your own reflection until you notice someone in the background. You let your toothbrush fall to the floor and turn around quickly, eyes wide and you were about to scream but your mouth was full of toothpaste. Even if your mouth was free, you couldn’t scream because you were too shocked. 

_“Hey, hey! It’s me!”_ Dean called out and took the couple of steps into the bathroom, hugging you so close, you had trouble breathing.

_“Dean? Why are you here? What’s going on?”_ Dean didn’t answer. His grip still tight on you.

_“Dean? I can’t breathe.”_  You said against his chest, you heard his heart beating fast.

_“Oh..yeah. I’m sorry.. So sorry.”_  He let go of you and cupped your face with his hands as he looked you in the eye.  _“Just so glad nothing happened to you.”_

_“Sam! She’s ok!”_  He called down before you walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

_“Do you want to explain to me what’s going on? I thought I told you not to come here again?”_

He sat down next to you and exhaled loudly.  _“About that. You remember when you told me not to talk to you about my work?”_

You nodded at him.

_“I thought it was a good idea too. Until now.”_ Dean cleared his throat before he could look at you again.

_“But I’m ok.”_ You said, assuring him and placed your hand on his.

_“I know.”_ Dean kissed your forehead. You had the feeling that he isn’t telling you the whole story and you wonder when he’s going to.

_“Sam’s here with me. He’s downstairs.”_ Dean stood up and took your hand.

You’re still left in the dark of what is going on but you know better than to ask. You followed Dean down the stairs, wordlessly.

* * *

_“Hey Y/N.”_  Sam said, awkwardly.

_“Sam.”_  You said and went to give him a hug. That was when you saw that Sam lined the doorway and windowsills with salt.

_“Do you want to tell me what’s going on?”_  You looked up and Sam and hoped that at least he would tell you the truth.

_“Didn’t Dean tell you?”_  Sam looked over to Dean but Dean raised his eyebrow at Sam.

_“Listen, Y/N.”_ Sam made you sit down while Dean was still pacing the room.

Sam did his best to tell you a short version of what happened. Your head began to spin and you didn’t know how much of this was true.

_“Truth is, they’re coming. We don’t know when but we want to keep you safe.”_ Dean cut in before Sam could finish his story and you looked at Dean, surprised by his sudden outburst. He was upset, you could tell.

_“What’s the plan?”_ You asked. The question hung in the room.

_“We’ll sit it out.”_  Dean answered.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed with nothing unusual happening. Dean and Sam were talking strategies. Something you wouldn’t understand anyway and the words felt foreign to you. By now you were so tired that you felt tiredness overtake you and you slowly drift off to dreamland.

The brothers got interrupted by your soft snoring when they were still talking, which made Dean stop and stare at you for a while, a grin on his face. Sam saw how his brother looked at you and started to smile himself.

_“Take her upstairs, I’ll call out when they’re coming.”_  Sam said to Dean and offered to watch out.

Dean didn’t need a second reminder when he got up from the couch and lifted you up.  _“C’mon sleepy head.”_  He mumbled before he settled you in his arms.

_“N..no. I’m.. n..not ssss-sleping.”_ You tried to say but truth was, you couldn’t even open up your eyes.

_“Shhh.”_ Dean shushed you as he continued to carry you up the stairs into your bedroom and settle you into your bed. Climbing in next to you, his arms protectively pulling you into an embrace, not leaving you out of his sight.

* * *

You woke up a couple of hours later. Everything was silent. You sat up in your bed, looking around the room.  _“So this is it.”_  You thought to yourself. You never imagined that today would be the day it all would end. You could feel Dean stirring next to you, he was still sleeping and you took a moment to watch him sleep. You lied down next to him and let your finger gently trace along his jaw, his scruffy beard rough under your touch. You travel up, touching his nose, up to his eyebrow. As if you wanted to remember him for one last time.

Dean suddenly opened up his eyes, blinking the sleep away before his lips curled up into a smile. You smiled back shyly, like a child who’s been caught stealing a cookie from a jar. His arms came up to hug you around your waist, as he pulled you closer, pressing his nose against yours before his lips were on yours, kissing you carefully at first. You cupped his face and opened up your mouth slightly, granting him access. Dean’s tongue searching for yours until he found it. Your tongues dancing their own little dance as he got on top of you. You still cupped his face, feeling his beard against the palm of your hands while his hands were roaming around your body.

Dean released himself from your embrace, breathing hard, as he took off his shirt. His anti-possession tattoo prominent on his chest. The same one you have on your wrist. He made you get it, back when he spent a couple of days at your place. You had too much to drink and you didn’t know that it had a meaning behind it, until now.

His hands quickly found the seam of your pants and pulled it down, before throwing it next to the bed. He made his way back to you, kissing you passionately, his beard rough against your skin, as he pulled your shirt over your head, throwing it on the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

It was different. Tonight was different to the other times. It was more intimate, as if he puts more emotions into it. It wasn’t the animalistic Sex you normally have with Dean. It was love making. Your hand traveled down his back, his firm body felt good under your touch. As he kissed his way down to your breasts, his hand kneading your tits, his lips sucking in the perky nipples that were standing erect. 

Dean paused and lift up his hips and quickly your hands found his belt and unbuckled it before slowly opening up the fly and pushed it down his waist. Dean helped you take it off, his eyes never left yours. He pulled off the underwear with it and you could see his semi erected dick. As soon as he was on top of you again, you cupped it in your hand and felt him hardening to your touch.

Dean pressed his body on you, so that you had to take your hand away, as there was no room left. You could feel his hard cock on your pussy, separated from your flesh by the thin fabric of your pantie, rubbing against it while he was still kissing down on you, as if he wants to drink you in. As if his life depends on it.

He released the pressure on your body, lifting it up just a little as he squeezed his hand in between and began to rub away on your soaking wet pantie. He groaned into your mouth upon feeling how wet you already were and let go of you soon after. Dean’s about to go down, as he licks his way down your jaw, but you won’t let him. You pushed him and turned him around, straddling him while you fixed his hands above his head. Dean didn’t say a word but you could see that he was frustrated. 

_“My turn.”_  You winked before you let his hands free and began to kiss him. You left his mouth and let your tongue travel down his neck, biting and sucking at it before you reached his chest. You spread kisses along the way to his tattoo and down to his nipple, letting your tongue tickle at his nipples that got harder under your kisses.

Biting and licking down his stomach until you reached his cock, you hovered above it with your face and let hot air out of your mouth, you could feel his cock twitching and coming to live. It points towards your mouth, as if it has a mind on its own. You began to smile while you start to lick him, from his balls up to his tip, without using your hands. The twitching didn’t stop.

You look up at Dean and saw him staring down at you, his eyes dark and full of lust. You let your tongue circle around the tip of his cock while you had your gaze still fixed on him. You placed your hand on Dean’s thighs while you tilt your head to accommodate his dick and taking him in. You wobble your face up and down, tasting his pre-cum that leaked into your mouth before you took it in as far as you could. You had tears in your eyes as you fought against the gagging. You kept on wobbling your head until you had to get up for air.

_“Shit.”_ Dean said, as you let go of his dick and looked at him again, your mouth wet and saliva stained, your eyes red from the tears that you were holding back.

His hand cupped themselves around your face and dragged you up to him, kissing you roughly before he turned you around until you were under him again.

_“I want you.”_  You manage to say out of breath, as Dean paused to look you in the eye.

Dean granted your wish and knelt up to take off your pantie before he starts to rub at your pussy, the wetness was practically dripping down to the mattress. He pushed one of your legs up by the hollow of your knee while he lined his cock at your pussy with his other hand. Gently, he let it slide in. Dean licked away at his hand with your juice around it before he lied back down on top of you.

_“I will never forget how perfect it feels to be inside of you.”_  He whispered, almost as if he too knows, what’s going to happen tonight.

He propped his elbow on either side of you as he began to kiss you again while his hip was moving to the rhythm of your heartbeat. Spreading your legs more, you granted him full access. Your hands dig into the flesh on his back, your nails leaving marks as he pushed himself deeper into you. Both of you breathing against each other’s mouth, as your tongue fought their own little battle.

_“Dean, I’m close.”_  You let out, almost a whisper.

He propped himself up a little, his right hand clawed around your neck. His face came down to kiss you as he applied pressure to it. Breathless, you let him kiss you while he increased his pace.

Dean let go of your mouth as he panted heavily next to your ear.  _“Come with me.”_ He whispered into your ear as he fucked you even harder.

You were ready. Ready to let it go whenever he was ready. Your whole body tensed, as your walls began to clench around his dick, anticipating the release. Your legs began to shake and you waited for him to release the pressure on your neck. That was the sign. That was when you can let it go.

_“Fucking son of –“_  Dean muttered before he released your neck and crashed down on your mouth again, kissing you while he thrusts his cock into you, pumping his cum into your pussy, filling you up.

Both of you needed time to come down, as you were lying there, motionless. Dean panted and breathed against the crook of your neck, while your nails trace along his back and your lips kissing his shoulder.

After a while, Dean rolled off of you, spreading his arm for you to crawl in, as he pulled you close and kissed the top of your head. You breathed in the scent of his cologne mixed with sweat, your favorite smell. None of you dare to say a word and enjoyed the intimacy. Enjoying the time you still have together.

It wasn’t long though and you got dressed again, as Dean wanted to check on Sam and you had to go with him since he won’t let out you out of his sight.

* * *

_“Sam.”_ Dean called out as you were about to walk down the stairs. There was no answer.

_“Sammy!”_  He tried again but it was so silent, it was almost scary.

_“Something’s not right.”_ He looked back to you before he almost jumped down the stairs.

When Dean stepped into the living room, he was greeted by 4 demons and a bound and gagged Sam.

_“Sammy! You ok?”_ He asked, his eyes switching from one demon to the other before they settled on Sam. Sam couldn’t do anything else but nod.

You were a bit behind Dean and didn’t even notice a demon sneaking up behind you. Before you could react and call out, you felt a hand on your mouth while a blade was on your neck.

Dean was about to charge against the demon that was holding you but was interrupted by another Demon.

_“Well, well… that’s how we meet, Dean Winchester. You’re quite famous.”_  He said, while they were putting you on a chair and bound your wrists behind your back. They didn’t gag you thankfully.

_“How did you get in?”_  Dean asked angrily.

_“Oh, we have our ways. Wouldn’t be fun if we told you, would it?”_  He was laughing a nasty laugh. 

_“Let them go. You want me? You can have me.”_  He said, putting down the knife he was holding in his hand.

_“No!”_  You yelled out. You didn’t even know that you yelled, it was like your mouth had a mind of its own.

_“Your little girl’s feisty.”_  The demon said and walked over to you, pulling your face up by your hair as he looked you in the eye.

_“Leave her alone.”_  Dean threatened him.

_“Or what? Will you come at me? Because if you do…you know..”_  The demon snapped with his fingers. _“You know, we really just threatened Sam about going after the ones you love. All we had to do was sit back and wait and see where you were going to go.”_

The ones he loved? But Dean didn’t love you? At least that’s what you thought. Sam closed his eyes upon realizing how reckless and stupid they have acted. 

Dean’s expression was unreadable as he looked over to you, the anger was gone for a brief moment. The eyes that looked at you were soft. As if he wanted to say how sorry he was.

_“Let them go.”_  You said, your voice vibrating in your throat.  _“Take me.”_

_“Shut up!”_ Dean yelled at you.

_“Now, that’s an offer I almost can’t resist.”_  The demon pulled at your hair again, making you look up at him and you spit into his face. That was a mistake, you know it as his hand made contact with your face and slapped you hard.

You could see Dean’s body tense, his hands forming a fist, his knuckles turned white.

_“Let her go. Why should you want her? She’s no use to you.”_ Dean tried to reason with the demon.

He pulled at your hair again and whispered in your ear but loud enough for everyone to hear. _“I take it he doesn’t know about the baby, does he?”_  The demon looked over to Dean a wide grin on his face.

You shook your head, tears running down your face.

_“Baby?”_ Dean looked at you. He was fighting with his emotions.

_“I’m sorry!”_ You began to sob, your eyes all teary, your vision started to blur. You could only see the shape of Dean.  _“I just found out this morning. I don’t know how they know. I haven’t told anyone.”_ You try to explain and took another deep breath before you could muster up the courage. _“I’m pregnant. It’s yours Dean. I was going to tell you but then this happened.”_

Dean rushed to your side, as he knelt down in front of you, wiping the tears from your face and placed his forehead against yours.  _“Hey, listen to me. It’s ok. Everything will be ok.”_

The demon was pacing around the room again.  _“So yes, Dean, to answer your question, we really like to have her, since you planted a seed in her. A next generation of Winchester? No, we certainly don’t want that.”_

_“You’re only lucky that the boss wants you alive.”_ The demon was looking over to you.

Dean was still by your side.  _“Forgive me.”_  You whispered against his touch as you looked up to the demon.

_“I’m coming with you. But only if you let them go.”_  You said loudly.

_“You’re doing no such thing!”_ Dean shouted and stood up.

_“Her wish is my command.”_  The demon raised an eyebrow at Dean and grinned a weird grin as they released you and Sam.

You got on your feet and walked up to Dean, your hand cupped his face as you felt him lean into your touch.  _“No.”_  He mumbled, turning his face towards your hand and kissed its palm.

_“It’s ok. I love you Dean.”_ You said, as you stood on your tip toes and places a kiss on his lips before he pulled you into him, not ready to let you go.

_“I love you.”_ Dean breathed into the kiss. You could see him tearing up, as you placed your hand on his chest to feel his heart one last time.

Turning to face the demon, you looked him in the eye.  _“You let them go, now.”_

The demon snapped his fingers and the other demons were rounding themselves around Dean and Sam, pushing them out with invisible force until they were out on the porch. You could still hear Dean screaming  _“No.”_  So many times when they were pushed out. Dean couldn’t let go. He still banged on the door hard, trying to get in.

_“C’mon Dean, we need to go.”_  Sam was the more rational one.

_“I’m not leaving her!”_ His fists pounding against the door.

While Dean often acts with his heart, Sam acts with his head.  _“We stand no chance against them all. Y/N did the right thing. Only if we leave now will she be able to survive. We can figure out a way to help her when we’re still alive. You’re no help if you’re dead!”_ Sam was pulling Dean away towards the car.

You watched them from the window. You saw how Dean had to be dragged away by Sam. How Sam practically had to box him into the car. Dean’s eyes on yours while Sam floored the car. 

Never would you have thought that it would end like this. A relationship that didn’t even had the chance to bloom. All you know is, that he loves you and that was enough.


End file.
